The present invention relates to a liquid supply unit.
An ink cartridge (may be simply called “cartridge”) allowed to supply ink to a printer as an example of a liquid ejection device has been known conventionally as a liquid supply unit configured to supply a liquid to the liquid ejection device. Recently, a cartridge containing a plurality of different color inks has been proposed and configured such that the respective color inks are supplied through corresponding supply ports to the printer (for example, Japanese Patent Publication (JP 2003-182118A)).